Rogues/Roleplay
Here you can RP as your Rogue cat. Please sign with the four ~'s. Archives 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15, 16 In Twoleg-Place... Aeolus padded into an empty alley. Glacey http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/5/58/My_Icon.gif 22:21, July 4, 2013 (UTC) "Papa?" Ainia mewed. Perseus was missing. 23:23, July 4, 2013 (UTC) He sat down and scanned the area. Glacey http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/5/58/My_Icon.gif 00:24, July 6, 2013 (UTC) Kuro meowed.Skaarsgurd (talk) 14:59, July 6, 2013 (UTC) "Papa's hiding from me!!!" Ainia screeched to Kuro. Her short kitten legs were wobbling. (Perseus is out hunting and she doesn't know it xD) 10:46, July 8, 2013 (UTC) (That was Moss btw xD) 10:47, July 8, 2013 (UTC) (Do you mind logging in before you edit?) Kuro looked confused.Skaarsgurd (talk) 16:25, July 8, 2013 (UTC) Loki padded up to Ainia and Kuro. "I'll find him," he said, unaware that Azul was following. http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/e/e5/Loki_Sprite.gif Icefern-SanI Told You I Was LostTonight We're Flippin' Tables, Like We Just Don't Care 16:48, July 8, 2013 (UTC) Marcus stared at Ainia and sat down with her. "Its ok" He soothed. --- Tohru waited for Perseus. It took me by surprise! 17:17, July 8, 2013 (UTC) Kuro padded over to Savara.Skaarsgurd (talk) 18:55, July 8, 2013 (UTC) Ainia growled. Perseus shook his fur as he entered the alley, dropping a chicken at Tohru's paws. "I traveled a long time to find this," he said proudly, lifting his chin. Ainia crawled over to Tohru to suckle. 22:22, July 8, 2013 (UTC) "I'm very proud of you!" She exclaimed and reached up to lick him on the nose. It took me by surprise! 22:30, July 8, 2013 (UTC) Kuro poked Savara.Skaarsgurd (talk) 23:29, July 8, 2013 (UTC) (Sorry I haven't been editing) Vimy caught another mouse for Sarah. ✯ Edme ✯ 03:55, July 9, 2013 (UTC) Sarah purred. It took me by surprise! 04:18, July 9, 2013 (UTC) Vimy smiled. ✯ Edme ✯ 04:23, July 9, 2013 (UTC) (I might be inactive for a while.) Hermes flew up high, looking down onto the city. MoonWing Blame it on the Rain! 04:44, July 9, 2013 (UTC) (Okay) Shadow padded over to Moon.Skaarsgurd (talk) 11:51, July 9, 2013 (UTC) Ainia suckled from Tohru. Perseus nodded, bending down to eat the chicken. 13:57, July 9, 2013 (UTC) Tiger padded through the streets, looking for food. 17:43, July 9, 2013 (UTC) (Oh god, how long has it been since I touched this cat?) Leo was eating a scrawny mouse, seeing Tiger out of the corner of his eye. http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/e/e5/Loki_Sprite.gif Icefern-SanI Told You I Was LostTonight We're Flippin' Tables, Like We Just Don't Care 17:56, July 9, 2013 (UTC) "What do you want?" Tiger asked Leo. 18:11, July 9, 2013 (UTC) Kuro poked Leo's tail.Skaarsgurd (talk) 19:54, July 9, 2013 (UTC) "oh, nothi- Hey, watch it!" Leo snapped at Kuro. http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/e/e5/Loki_Sprite.gif Icefern-SanI Told You I Was LostTonight We're Flippin' Tables, Like We Just Don't Care 21:11, July 9, 2013 (UTC) "Sorry" Tiger apoligized to Leo. 21:43, July 9, 2013 (UTC) Kuro smiled at Leo.Skaarsgurd (talk) 22:13, July 9, 2013 (UTC) Moon stretched her paws in her sleep. "Shadow..." she seemed to whisper. MoonWing Blame it on the Rain! 07:20, July 10, 2013 (UTC) Shadow laid down next to her.Skaarsgurd (talk) 12:44, July 10, 2013 (UTC) Moon twitched her ear. MoonWing Blame it on the Rain! 12:55, July 10, 2013 (UTC) Tiger left Leo and Kuro and curled up to sleep in an alley. 14:38, July 10, 2013 (UTC) Shadow licked Moons ear.Skaarsgurd (talk) 15:41, July 10, 2013 (UTC) Caelia tackled Kuro and meowed with pride as she held him down, her purple eyes sparkling. --- Savara nudged Loki and licked his cheek.--- Marcus cuddled up by Tohru and fell asleep. --- Tohru took a bite of the chicken. It took me by surprise! 16:55, July 10, 2013 (UTC) Kuro pushed Caelia off.Skaarsgurd (talk) 17:14, July 10, 2013 (UTC) Caelia started to whine. It took me by surprise! 17:47, July 10, 2013 (UTC) Loki purred. --- Azul swatted at Savara's tail. http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/e/e5/Loki_Sprite.gif Icefern-SanI Told You I Was LostTonight We're Flippin' Tables, Like We Just Don't Care 18:02, July 10, 2013 (UTC) Kuro poked Caelia.Skaarsgurd (talk) 18:24, July 10, 2013 (UTC) Caelia shoved Kuro away and ran by Loki's side. Savara giggled and licked Azul on the head. It took me by surprise! 18:29, July 10, 2013 (UTC) Kuro padded over to Savara.Skaarsgurd (talk) 18:32, July 10, 2013 (UTC) Azul purred and then looked at Loki. "Mommy, why are Da's stripes blue?" http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/e/e5/Loki_Sprite.gif Icefern-SanI Told You I Was LostTonight We're Flippin' Tables, Like We Just Don't Care 22:35, July 10, 2013 (UTC) "Well, um, it's been nice meeting you! Uh, do you want to meet again? Here in the same spot?" Vimy asked. ✯ Edme ✯ 03:12, July 11, 2013 (UTC) Alex bumped into Cletus by accident. "Oh sorry." --- Savara blinked her eyes. "L-Loki?" --- "Yeah! That would be great!" Sarah replied. It took me by surprise! 03:43, July 11, 2013 (UTC) "Okay!" Vimy said. "Uh, see you later then." ✯ Edme ✯ 03:44, July 11, 2013 (UTC) Kuro liad down.Skaarsgurd (talk) 10:29, July 11, 2013 (UTC) Cletus turned his head to Alex. --- "Well... Uh... That I don't know..." Loki said. http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/e/e5/Loki_Sprite.gif Icefern-SanI Told You I Was LostTonight We're Flippin' Tables, Like We Just Don't Care 14:46, July 11, 2013 (UTC) Alex smiled "Hi Cletus!" --- Savars blinked then yawned "Ok then, its ok." --- Rue wished Hermes was with her, she was laying ontop of a roof. 02:41, July 12, 2013 (UTC) Hermes saw a cat laying on top of a roof. He peered closer and saw it was Rue. "How did she get up there?" he muttered. He flew up, landing behind her. "You okay?" he asked. MoonWing Blame it on the Rain! 02:45, July 12, 2013 (UTC) Rue smiled at his presence "Yeah, I'm fine! Thanks for checking." Rue blushed a little. 02:51, July 12, 2013 (UTC) Hermes blushed a little too. He sat down next to her. "You found a nice view here." MoonWing Blame it on the Rain! 02:52, July 12, 2013 (UTC) "Oh, thanks! So how have ya been?" She asked quickly, her heart pumping. 02:55, July 12, 2013 (UTC) "Good. And you?" MoonWing Blame it on the Rain! 02:56, July 12, 2013 (UTC) "Great.. I'm actually amazing." 02:58, July 12, 2013 (UTC) Hermes tilted his head. "Why?" MoonWing Blame it on the Rain! 02:59, July 12, 2013 (UTC) Rue says very quietly "B-because I'm with you." 03:02, July 12, 2013 (UTC) "I didn't hear you, sorry. I have an ear problem." MoonWing Blame it on the Rain! 03:03, July 12, 2013 (UTC) "Because I'm with you!" She blushed and looked away. 03:05, July 12, 2013 (UTC) "Thanks. I hate my ears." He said sheepishly. "And, yeah, it feels nice being with a friend." He laid down. I wonder if she means it as more than friends? No, that's impossible. She'd never like me. MoonWing Blame it on the Rain! 03:07, July 12, 2013 (UTC) "Yeah... friend." She meowed grimly. Ok, so he doesn't like me. 03:09, July 12, 2013 (UTC) Hermes flicked his ear. "It is quite nice today, isn't it?" MoonWing Blame it on the Rain! 03:11, July 12, 2013 (UTC) "Yeah, very nice... Hermes can I ask you a question?" 03:15, July 12, 2013 (UTC) "Yeah, sure." MoonWing Blame it on the Rain! 03:18, July 12, 2013 (UTC) "Do you like me?" 03:20, July 12, 2013 (UTC) "Yeah, I do. Why wouldn't I?" MoonWing Blame it on the Rain! 03:21, July 12, 2013 (UTC) "Like, Like-like?" Rue stares at her paws. 03:27, July 12, 2013 (UTC) "I don't know, really. Things are quite confusing for me nowadays." MoonWing Blame it on the Rain! 03:35, July 12, 2013 (UTC) "Oh ok... because I like you." She replied disappointedly. 03:37, July 12, 2013 (UTC) "I might like you back. I don't know. I need some time to think." Hermes jumped off the building. MoonWing Blame it on the Rain! 03:39, July 12, 2013 (UTC) Rue sadly dug her face into her paws, crying, she fell asleep. 03:41, July 12, 2013 (UTC) Unbeknownst to Rue, Hermes was flying above her. What am I going to do? I have no idea if I love her or not... I don't want to make her cry like this again... MoonWing Blame it on the Rain! 03:43, July 12, 2013 (UTC) Rue remained asleep. 03:45, July 12, 2013 (UTC) Hermes flew up to the building top he lived on. He curled up and slept, but his dreams were troubled with claws and tears. MoonWing Blame it on the Rain! 03:48, July 12, 2013 (UTC) Rue started to cry in her sleep. Nobody likes me. 03:52, July 12, 2013 (UTC) Hermes gasped as his dream was shattered by ice-cold claws scratching through his heart. He got up, shaking himself, and moved closer to the radiator on top of the building. MoonWing Blame it on the Rain! 04:02, July 12, 2013 (UTC) "Nobody.." Rue murmured in her sleep. 04:06, July 12, 2013 (UTC) Hermes still couldn't sleep, so he laid awake, trying to sort out his thoughts. Why is this so hard? MoonWing Blame it on the Rain! 04:10, July 12, 2013 (UTC) Rue opened her eyes and laid on her back. 04:12, July 12, 2013 (UTC) Hermes sat up, and glided down to the outskirts of Twolegplace. I need to take a walk to clear my head... He thought, walking into the forest. MoonWing Blame it on the Rain! 04:18, July 12, 2013 (UTC) Rue stared at the sky. 04:19, July 12, 2013 (UTC) Hermes sat down in a clearing, looking down at his paws. Do I love her? MoonWing Blame it on the Rain! 04:43, July 12, 2013 (UTC) Paris padded out of teh alley. (RP CONTINUED IN KP RP!) Glacey http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/5/58/My_Icon.gif 05:02, July 12, 2013 (UTC) Hermes let his paws carry him back to Twolegplace, but not where the Rogues lived. (continued in KP RP) MoonWing Blame it on the Rain! 05:06, July 12, 2013 (UTC) Kuro fell asleep.Skaarsgurd (talk) 13:12, July 12, 2013 (UTC) Savara fell asleep too. ---- Rue sighed. 13:44, July 12, 2013 (UTC) Category:Clans Category:Roleplay